


Just No

by InkStainedHands1177



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth is amused, F/M, Percy is disgusted, Reference Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedHands1177/pseuds/InkStainedHands1177
Summary: Percy can't believe the liberties some people take.





	Just No

**Author's Note:**

> This was my reaction when I first saw the ending of the Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales  
> Ink...

Annabeth rolled her eyes as she met her husband out in the parking lot. "Did you seriously have to walk out of the movie theater with only fifteen minutes left?"

Huffing, Percy put the car into gear and pulled out of the space. "That  _thing_ wasn't a trident. I couldn't stand it. And I had such hopes too! I mean seriously, they had such potential with my dad's weapon, but NO they just had to turn it into a barnacle covered stick and break it in half!"

Giving him an amused look, Annabeth was careful not to let him see her snickering. 


End file.
